Outfitter recipes
Here is a great list with all the screen shots: Aryez's outfitter list Level 1 ---- Black Rubber Earplug 1 Gouged Bone, 1 Cat's Eye Quartz, 2 Tattered Hide, 1 Iron 1 Cat's Eye Quartz, 1 Iron, 1 Mangled Hide, 1 Splintered Bone Level 5, Attack +6 100XP, Sells for 6 Blood Soaked Bracelet 1 Splintered Bone, 2 Mangled Hide, 1 Iron Level 5, Attack +6 100XP, Sells for 6 Chunk of Atrophied Flesh 2 Splintered Bone, 1 Cat's Eye Quartz, 1 Mangled Hide, 1 Iron Level 5, Attack +6 100XP, Sells for 6 Latex Legging 3 Mangled Hide, 1 Iron Level 5, Attack +6 100XP, Sells for 6 Leaky Sock (formerly Empty Vessel) 3 Splintered Bone, 1 Cat's Eye Quartz Level 5, Attack +6 100XP, Sells for 6 Masquerade Claw 1 Cat's Eye Quartz, 1 Mangled Hide, 2 Iron, 100XP Onyx Cluster Necklace 1 Splintered Bone, 1 Copper, 1 Mangled Hide, 1 Turquoise Level 10, Defense +10 200XP, Sells for 10 Scarlet Brooch 1 Splintered Bone, 2 Cat's Eye Quartz, 1 Iron Level 5, Attack +6 100XP, Sells for 6 Scorpion Mandible 1 Cat's Eye Quartz, 2 Copper, 1 Iron, Level 5, Attack+30 200XP, Sells for 10 Serrated Garnet Earring ''' 1 Cat's Eye Quartz, 1 Iron, 1 Turquoise 200XP, Sells for 10 Level 2 ---- '''Black Wool Sock 3 Tattered Hide, 1 Lead Level 25, Attack+22 100XP, Sells for 21 Blood Ruby Watch 1 Gouged Bone, 2 Tattered Hide, 1 Lead Level 25, Life +41 100XP, Sells for 21 Fist Of Blind Rage '''(level 2) 1 Jasper, 1 Lead, 2 Silver 200XP '''Chrome Gear 1 Jasper, 1 Lead, 2 Topaz Level 25, Defense +26 200XP, Sells for 25 Coveted Medallion 3 Gouged Bone, 1 Jasper Level 25, Life+41 100XP, Sells for 21 Fused Metal Gear 2 Gouged Bone, 1 Jasper, 1 Lead Level 25, Life+41 100XP, Sells for 21 Half Gnawed Pencil 1 Gouged Bone, 1 Tattered Hide, 1 Jasper, 1 Lead Level 25, Defense +22 100XP, Sells for 21 Masquerade Brooch 1 Gouged Bone, 2 Jasper, 1 Lead 100 XP necklace - lvl 25 - +22 attack Orb Of The Chronicle 1 Tattered Hide, 1 Jasper, 2 Lead Level 25, Attack +8, Life +107 100XP, Sells for 21 Plush Cashmere Wrap 1 Gouged Bone, 1 Tattered Hide, 1 Silver, 1 Topaz necklace - lvl 25 - +48 life 200XP, Sells for 25 Pristine Rabbit's Foot 3 Gouged Bone, 1 Jasper, Level 3 ---- Fist of Ancient Echoes Recipe costs - 20 ohais Highborne Bracers 1 Aluminum, 1 Chipped Bone, 1 Rough Hide Level 45, Defense +38 100XP, Sells for 36 Recipe cost - 1040 rubies Hollow Point Katar 1 Agate, 2 Aluminum, 1 Rough Hide Recipe cost - 1040 rubies (?tome cost - 5200 @ Bethany, Malthus' Books and Coffee/Heritage District) Ivory Ring 1 Agate, 3 Chipped Bone Level 45, Defense +36 Loyalty Bracelet 7 Aluminum, 1 Carnellian, 3 Rough Hide, 2 Life Stone, 3 Pyrite Quicksilver Ring 1 Agate, 1 Aluminum, 2 Chipped Bone 100XP Shattered Amulet 2 Agate, 1 Aluminum, 1 Chipped Bone Recipe tome cost: 5200 rubies Sleeping Ferret 1 Gouged Bone, 1 Tattered Hide, 1 Silver, 1 Topaz Thick Hiking Sock 1 Aluminum, 3 Rough Hide Level 45, Defense +38 100XP, Sells for 36 Recipe cost - 1040 rubies Vintage Clip On Earring 1 gate, 1 Aluminum, 1 Chipped Bone, 1 Rough Hide Level 4 ---- Brass Knuckles 1 Amethyst, 1 Rough Hide, 2 Nickel Level 65, Defense +75, Life +265 100XP, Sells for 51 Gnawed Phalanx Bone Recipe cost - 59 ohais Granite Insignia Ring 1 Amethyst, 2 Crooked Bone, 1 Nickel Level 65, Attack +24, Life +92 100XP, Sells for 51 Kindred Pendant Moonstone Mandala Earring 1 Amethyst, 1 Smooth Hide, 1 Nickel Level 65, Attack +16, Life +116 100XP, Sells for 51 Onyx Earring 1 Amethyst, 3 Crooked Bone Level 65, Attack +54 100xp, Sells for 51 Scarlet Lace Choker 2 Amethyst, 1 Crooked Bone, 1 Nickel Level 65, Defense +12, Life + 128 100XP, Sells for 51 Level 5 ---- Bone Talisman 2 Amber, 1 Polished Bone, 1 Tin Cestus Of Annihilation 1 Amber, 1 Pristine Hide, 2 Tin Dainty Silk Sock 3 Pristine Hide, 1 Tin Demonic Bone Ring 1 Amber, 1 Polished Bone, 1 Tin Enormous Silver Hoop 1 Amber, 1 Polished Bone, 1 Pristine Hide, 1 Tin Magnetic Therapy Bracelet 1 Amber, 3 Polished Bone, Shadow Echo Bracers 1 Polished Bone, 2 Pristine Hide, 1 Tin Level ?? ---- for items where you are unsure what level Category:Crafting Category:Inventory Category:Aryez's Outfitter's Pics